


Warm Welcome

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Most of the time, Akaashi is given the time to lean against the door to prepare himself for theattack. But he was only two steps in and hasn't even been able to close the door when he feels arms and paws all around him, wet tongues licking his fist and his snow-covered boots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BokuAka fic (barely edited and not beta read), please be gentle. >~< Inspired by Jes' [piece](http://orangiah.tumblr.com/post/157965100829/finally-posting-my-full-piece-for-the) for the HQ Pets Zine :)

Puffs of air curl in front of him when he exhales, the hot air trapped by his scarf spreading across his face and keeping him warm. There's nothing more that winter makes him want to do than escape into the warmth of his home. Akaashi transfers one of the grocery bags to his other hand to dig into his pocket for the key to their front door as he walks closer to the entrance of their apartment building, the sheet of snow that has accumulated while he was away scrunching beneath his boots.

Seeing as it is close to 10am, he is certain that Bokuto is already awake, probably preparing for his last training day before their short vacation for the holidays.

It has been three years since Bokuto started playing for FC Tokyo. Training with them for a little bit during his off-season in college showed how good of an asset he will be to the team and the coaching staff didn't hesitate to give him a contract after he graduated. Akaashi, on the other hand, stopped playing volleyball after high school – even after Bokuto's many attempts to pull him to tryout for the volleyball team – and dutifully finished his degree in physical therapy.

Since Bokuto moved into his own apartment after signing with FC Tokyo, he persuaded Akaashi to start living with him as the younger still went home to his parents' place even after acquiring a position at a hospital. It wasn't that hard to urge the former setter especially since Bokuto's place is nearer to the hospital he works at than their house, a 20-minute bike ride away if the weather is nice and his shift isn't ending late.

Living with Bokuto wasn't so difficult since they already know each other well enough from their high school years. They did have a few arguments at the beginning but it's nothing a little talk and few kisses can straighten out. Little by little they were able to adjust and live harmoniously under one roof. Kuroo even teases that only marriage is missing in their relationship.

A few months piled up into a year which became two and without them even noticing turned into three. In those three years, Bokuto has accumulated medals, plaques and trophies that are placed by the entrance to their place due to the elder's insistence. Akaashi also received a few commendations from his workplace and though they're not as shiny and big as Bokuto's, his boyfriend always makes him feel as if he saved a thousand lives every time he comes home with one. Together they have also acquired a few things, from magnets on their refrigerator whenever they have out-of-the-country travels to small toys and plushies they win every time they visit their favourite arcade. But there's one that they surprisingly managed to have in increasing amounts and Akaashi braces himself for it when he finally turns the key and opens the door.

"I'm h–" 

"Akaashi!" A joyful cry welcomes him along with the warmth their heater supplies.

That was too fast. Most of the time, Akaashi is given the time to lean against the door to prepare himself for the _attack_. But he was only two steps in and hasn't even been able to close the door when he feels arms and paws all around him, wet tongues licking his fist and his snow-covered boots. It's a miracle that he didn't stumble back and fall on his bottom.

"Koutarou," Akaashi murmurs in surprise, engulfed in Bokuto's hug, his scarf pulled down by his boyfriend's actions.

"I missed you," Bokuto breathes out and straight to the younger's nape, longing, like Akaashi was gone for years instead of minutes. Their dogs bark after that, as if to echo his boyfriend's words, their eyes shining as they look up at the couple.

"I was out for an hour tops, Kou," Akaashi reminds the other, arms frozen even as he wants to reciprocate his boyfriend's hug since his hands are full. Bokuto's arms tighten around him as if in protest, a huff accompanying it as he feels the elder pout against his skin.

"A second away from you already feels like an eternity, 'kaashi."

There's nothing but sincerity in Bokuto's voice and Akaashi feels affection spread across his chest, body relaxing in his boyfriend's hold as their dogs bark once more, headed by Cinnamon, who looks like part Golden Retriever and part St. Bernard and the first one they adopted from the nearby shelter. The younger can't say he disagrees as he too feels the same way even though he rarely talks about his feelings so openly. It's in moments like this, when Bokuto speaks so softly to him, envelops him in his warmth, that he remembers just why he loves the elder so much and a smile unconsciously stretches his lips wide.

"Come on," Akaashi urges the elder after placing a small kiss on Bokuto's neck, his own way of responding to his boyfriend's words, "Let's make breakfast."

At the mention of food, Bokuto pulls away with a grin and their dogs bark in unison, quickly adapting to the change in atmosphere. Akaashi can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes him as Bokuto takes the grocery bags from him, talking to their dogs about how perfect their other father is. His laughter doesn't die down even as he walks towards their kitchen, watching his boyfriend enthusiastically converse with their _children._ Truly, there's never a dull second with Bokuto and once again Akaashi is glad for having him in his life.


End file.
